You Found Me
by habbist
Summary: Alors que Kurt a des idées nettes et arrêtées sur sa vie et le monde qui l'entour, l'arrivée de Blaine Anderson pourrait bien tout remettre en question. Destin, hasard ou coïncidence, leur chemin semblerait déterminé à se croiser indéfiniment. ( PAUSE )
1. Once upon a time

**Coucou à tous, me revoilà, je me lance dans ma 2ème fic, cette fois ci sur Klaine ^^**

**Je n'arrête pas pour autant celle sur crisscolfer ( je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre soutien ! ), je compte bien faire les deux .. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

**Note à propos des personnages : Blaine qui est sensé avoir 1 an de moins que Kurt a ici le même age que lui et ils ne se sont jamais rencontré à la Dalton academy.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de tonton Ryan.**

* * *

...

Once upon a time

...

Trouver sa place dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien n'est pas chose facile, Kurt Hummel connaissait cette phrase par cœur, on aurait même pu dire qu'il en était la représentation pure et simple. Il vivait à Lima depuis sa naissance, et jamais, oh non jamais il ne s'y était senti à sa place. Dans le fin fond de l'Ohio se tenait la ville dans laquelle il luttait chaque jour, avec l'idée qu'à sa majorité il en partirai sans jamais regarder en arrière.

C'était un jeudi après midi, le mois d'août prenait fin, les piscines commençaient à être rangées, les retour de vacances fusaient, les enfants profitaient de leurs derniers jours d'amusements, les personnes âgés attendaient patiemment le retour de la tranquillité et Kurt Hummel rentrait de chez sa meilleure amie Rachel Berry à pied, profitant simplement du soleil chaud et apaisant, l'odeur du charbon de bois flottait dans l'air et venait chatouiller son nez. Kurt aimait cette odeur, elle lui rappelait les barbecues qu'il faisait autrefois avec ses parents, son père qui brûlait généralement trop la viande et sa mère qui était encore là pour lui râler gentiment dessus.

Il marchait d'un pas sûr ni trop rapide ni trop lent, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, jetant quelques regards vers les jardins et maisons, faisant de pâles sourire aux gens qu'ils croisaient par simple courtoisie. Rachel habitait l'un des plus beaux quartier de Lima, il adorait y venir, les gens y étaient mieux éduqués que vers chez lui, hors mi le fait que David Karofsky n'en était pas loin non plus.

Peu importe Dave, il aurait tout le temps de sen soucier le jour de la rentrée qui se rapprochait à grand pas !

Il soupira bruyamment, continuant sa route vers son chez lui, son père et sa nouvelle épouse Carole étaient de sortis, et il devait assurer un repas convenable à son frère par alliance Finn Hudson, ne sachant pas se cuisiner un œuf sur le plat.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du bout de la rue son attention fut attisée par un camion de déménagement, il enleva instinctivement ses écouteurs, comme pour pouvoir mieux observer, et s'arrêta, mené par sa curiosité. C'était une belle et grande maison, les anciens propriétaires étaient un couple d'une quarantaine d'année qui avaient fini par abandonner leur quatre murs dans lesquels ils avaient vu grandir tout leurs enfants, mais une fois majeur, ils avaient tous quitté le cocon familiale et rester dans une maison vide et pleine de souvenir ne leur convenaient plus. Kurt se demanda qu'elle genre d'individu allaient en devenir les nouveaux propriétaires. Un couple de vieux riches californiens ? Une famille nombreuse et turbulente ? Ou une star hollywoodienne qui cherche à se cacher de la foule ?

Il rigola à sa pensé et se pencha sur le coté pour essayer de voir si quelqu'un se trouvait dans le jardin. Personne. Jusqu'à ce que …

La porte d'entrée grande ouverte laissa apparaître une silhouette. Un beau brun au teint halé sortit vers le camion et y prit un carton qui semblait à première vu très léger mais vu le bruit qui s'en dégageait devait être bien plus lourd qu'il n'y paressait. Ses sombres boucles brunes et courtes brillaient au soleil, ses yeux semblaient tout aussi magnifiques, mais Kurt ne les voyais pas sous la masse de ses épais sourcils.

Le portable de Kurt sonna ce qui attira l'attention du garçon qui se retourna vers lui.

Il sentit son cœur rebondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il croisa son regard sombre et intense. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme figés sur place se dévisagent, sans un mot, sans un geste, l'apocalypse aurait pu s'abattre sur eux qu'ils n'auraient pas bougé, ils semblaient comme scotchés.

Une voix arriva derrière le beau brun « Blaine, tu nous aides un peu ? »

Blaine, c'était donc son prénom.

Kurt profita de cette occasion pour remettre ses écouteurs hâtivement et partir d'un pas rapide, ayant presque perdu toute capacité à réfléchir, encore heureux il savait encore où il habitait.

Il essaya d'oublier ce moment gênant qu'il venait de vivre, or il ignorait encore à cet instant que ce n'était que le début d'une longue et tumultueuse histoire.

* * *

« Hey Kurt ! T'en as mis du temps mec, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de faim. »

Finn était avachi dans le vieux canapé du salon, jouant comme à son habitude à l'un de ses jeux idiots.

Kurt et lui avaient traverser beaucoup d'épreuves avant de devenir une famille, mais ils y étaient finalement arrivés, incluant ainsi le regret de partager leur quotidien au lycée et à leur domicile. En effet ils ne se ressemblaient en rien, la vie de Finn se résumait aux jeux vidéos, aux filles et au foot, il avait le peu d'hygiène nécessaire pour vivre, parlait la bouche pleine, portaient des vêtements trop grands pour lui et surtout il prenait souvent Kurt comme sa seconde mère.

Kurt roula des yeux « Tu ne sais même pas réchauffer un plat au micro-ondes ? » Son frère le regarda les yeux rond « Sérieux finn ? » Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui confectionner un sandwich. Il sorti son portable de son jean skinny et composa le numéro de Rachel avant de le mettre en haut parleur et de le poser sur le plan de travail à coté de lui.

« Heyyy Kurt ! » La voix de la jeune fille le faisait toujours sourire lorsqu'elle frôlait l'hystérie à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom.

« Comme promis, notre appel du soir. »

« J – 4 avant la rentrée ! J'ai déjà plein d'idée pour le Glee Club ! »

Kurt haussa les sourcils « Woh woh woh Rachel calmes toi, on a même pas encore commencer les cours. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais ça me console et surtout ça m'empêche de passer mes nerfs sur Finn ! »

Rachel et Finn en étaient à leur 1000ème rupture, Kurt avait cessé de les compter à partir de la 7ème et elle datait d'il y a bien longtemps.

Il se pencha vers la porte pour vérifier que son frère avait bien son casque sur les oreilles et était toujours concentré sur son jeu avant de continuer.

« Peut être que parmi les nouveaux de cette année l'un d'eux saura attirer ton attention. »

« Seulement si il chante aussi bien que moi et je craint que ce ne soit possible. » Répondit elle avec dédain.

« Bien sûr .. » gloussa Kurt

« Peut être un petit nouveau saura attiré TON attention. »

Le visage du garçon, de Blaine, s'afficha dans son esprit et il laissa un silence s'installer.

« Kurt ? » La voix de Rachel semblait pleine de surprise.

« Oui ? Non je veux dire » Il secoua la tête « Désolé je me demandais si je mettais des tomates ou non avec le poulet-salade. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge honteux de son excuse minable.

« Uhm Uhm .. Bon je dois te laisser mes papas m'attendent pour manger. Je t'embrasse très fort, je t'aime Kurt ! »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Kurt avait déjà tenté l'amour et il en avait conclu que ce n'était pas fait pour lui après deux échecs cuisants étant tombé amoureux de deux hétéros. Premièrement son béguin pour Finn, dont il avait honte à ce jour, qui s'était terminé par « Tafiole » puis Sam Evans, le blond décoloré style surfeur sympathique ultra musclé, qu'il avait malencontreusement maté sous les douches après un cour de sport et qui l'avait évité par la suite pendant des mois. Il se disait qu'il trouverait l'homme de sa vie lorsqu'il serait une star de Broadway, peut être un acteur ou un metteur en scène, ils auraient un bel appartement dans les quartiers chics de New-York et un chat qui s'appellerait Rum Rum Tugger. C'est comme ça que Kurt voyait sa futur histoire d'amour idyllique et il se complaisait la dedans.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, c'était la rentrée. Kurt allait entamer son année de senior et à l'idée de retrouver le lycée une boule s'était installée dans son ventre. Qui voulait dire lycée disait élèves, qui voulait dire élève disait équipe de foot, qui voulait dire équipe de foot disait David Karofsky et sa bande et il angoissait à l'avance devant les représailles qu'il allait subir cette année encore. Il était installé au dessus de l'évier de sa salle de bain personnelle, s'ennuyant son visage humide et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Il prit une grande inspiration « Kurt, plus qu'un an à tenir et tu seras à New-York dans une prestigieuse école qui fera de toi une star. » Il se répétait ces mots pratiquement tout les matins depuis 2 ans, ça lui permettait d'affronter avec plus d'ardeur et de volonté ce qui l'attendait au lycée, même si certain jour ça ne suffisait pas, certain jour il avait besoin de plus que ça.

Il arrangea une dernière fois ses cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain fière de sa tenue du jour. Il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être le mieux habillé possible le jour de la rentrée, car selon lui, c'est toujours la première confrontation visuel avec un individu dont on se rappel le restant de ses jours, et ils refusaient que l'on se souvienne de lui comme quelqu'un de banal et de mal habillé, oh seigneur ça non. Il portait donc un sous pull blanc recouvert d'un gilet bleu électrique, un slim noir et des chaussures de villes vernies noirs également.

Il descendit l'escalier en courant et se précipita dans le salon « Finn pas le temps de manger on y va, je refuse d'être en retard. »

« Mais il n'est même pas 8 heure » répondit il la bouche pleine.

« Et je te rappel que c'est la rentré.. »

Finn leva les yeux au ciel comme pour réfléchir et fit une mine étonné « Ah oui ? » ce qui exaspéra Kurt au plus au point.

Ils arrivèrent à 8h12 exactement sur le parking plein du lycée, ce qui laissait plus d'un quart d'heure à Kurt pour retrouver Rachel, Mercedes et voir son emploi du temps. Il cherchait du doigts son nom sur la liste et .. Ouf il était dans la même classe que ses deux meilleures amies, sans quoi il aurait fait une crise cardiaque, il découvrit au passage que Dave en faisait parti également et il grimaça devant cette nouvelle. Il ne chercha pas à savoir qui étaient les autres occupants de la Classe B, il en savait assez pour visualiser l'année qui l'attendait. Il avait récuperé ses livres et les rangeait dans son casier avant le début de son premier cour lorsqu'un autre claqua à coté de lui le faisant sursauter.

« Salut ! » Le son de la voix de Rachel détendit son corps qui s'était crispé et il soupira de soulagement.

« Salut, t'as récupéré tes livres ? » Dit il alors qu'il refermait la porte métallique et grinçante.

« Oui et j'ai aussi regardé si il y avait des nouveaux pas mals et .. non. Finn va bien ? Non en fait ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas savoir. »

« D'accord Rachel. » Il commença à marcher en direction de la salle de leur premier cour suivi de son amie.

« Enfin j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau, un dernier année qui serait plutôt mignon. »

Il roula des yeux et dit ajouté d'un rire sarcastique « Uhm, espérons surtout que pour une fois ce soit vrai. »

Ils s'échangèrent quelques ragots de rentrée, car il n'y a aucune rentrée sans les ragots de ce qui s'est passé pendant les grandes vacances, et ils prirent places dans la salle aux coté de Mercedes.

« Kuuurt ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Mercedes était l'une de ses plus anciennes amies, mais elle s'était malheureusement éloignée de lui depuis sa récente mise en couple avec Shane. Il lui répondit par un sourire et elle le serra dans ses bras.

« Attention à ne pas froisser mon pull. »

« Tu es très beau, comme toujours. »

Il haussa les épaules accompagné de son sourire fière mais fut vite désenchanté lorsqu'il vit Dave et deux autres footballeurs entrer. Il les regarda passer d'un air de dégoût, la mâchoire serrée et le corps raide, Dave quant à lui se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin et de shooter dans le sac de Kurt posé à coté de sa table avant d'aller s'asseoir. Il le prit et l'épousseta, Karofsky était vraiment un Neandertal idiot et primitif et savoir qu'il allait le supporter encore toute l'année lui donnait la nausée.

« Bonjour à tous, les vacances ont été bénéfiques ? J'espère que vous avez travaillé vos mathématiques. » Le professeur s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière lui lorsqu'un bras l'en empêcha « Ah, nous avons un retardataire ? »

C'était lui. Le garçon que Kurt avait aperçu quelques jours plus tôt, Blaine. Il le détailla d'avantage que la première fois, ses yeux semblaient verts, quoi que marrons selon l'angle de son visage, en fait il ne savait pas, il avait un beau sourire pour ne pas dire magnifique, il ne semblait pas très grand, mais forcement plus que leur professeur qui ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre 70, il portait un jeans délavé par l'usure, un T Shirt blanc qui révélait ses bras musclés et des converses noirs.

« Tu es Blaine, Blaine Anderson c'est bien çà ? »

« Oui. » Répondit il souriant.

Mon dieu, sa voix était encore plus belle qu'il l'avait imaginer.

Le professeur s'adressa à la classe « Je compte sur vous pour lui faire aimer notre lycée. »

Quelques filles se regardèrent l'air de dire « Comptes la dessus ! » Mercedes et Rachel n'y échappant pas, les primates au fond de la classe ne semblaient pas vraiment s'y intéresser et Kurt lui essaya de persuader qu'il sen fichait.

Lorsque Blaine se dirigea vers l'une des places libres restantes il croisa le regard de Kurt, le temps sembla se figer une seconde, les yeux azurs de l'un confrontèrent ceux mordorés de l'autre, avant que Blaine ne tourne la tête dans l'autre direction et s'assoit.

L'heure passa assez rapidement, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux quelques fois, furtivement, sur le garçon assis à la rangé devant lui. Ses épaules étaient musclées et droites, la naissance de ses cheveux dans sa nuque révélaient quelques petites boucles et il remarqua qu'il avait l'habitude d'y passer ses doigts lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

La sonnerie retentit et il se leva suivi de Rachel et Mercedes, lorsqu'il passa devant Blaine il lui adressa un sourire timide, mais le garçon le regarda inexpressif.

_Idiot, tu es un idiot. _

Se dit il avec une énorme envie de se frapper, mais avant qu'il ne s'évade d'avantage dans ses pensés, son corps frappant les casiers, enfonçant un cadenas dans son dos le ramena à la réalité. « C'était comment la Gay-Pride Hummel ?! » Cria Karofsky alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Il avait cessé de répondre à la provocation de ce dernier, ne lui ayant toujours apporté que d'avantages de problèmes.

« Kurt ! Mon dieu, est ce que ça va ? » Rachel se précipita sur lui mais dans la colère il repoussa son aide.

« Oui ! Ça va. » Il se passa la main dans le dos pour atténuer la douleur et vit Blaine passer tout en lui jetant un regard étrange. Il ne savait pas comment il devait l'interpréter, comme de la pitié ? De la haine ? De la moquerie ?

Peu importe.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement, ils eurent le droit au discours de bienvenue et d'encouragement du principal Figgins et d'un spectacle des Cheerleaders pendant l'après midi après quoi la rentrée fut terminée.

Il rentra avec Finn qui lui raconta comment Puck et lui avait vaincu Mike au lancé de boulette et il remercia le ciel de ne pas être dans leur classe cette année. Ils mangèrent en compagnie de Burt et Carole et à aucun moment Kurt ne fit référence au fait que Karofsky partageait ses cours ou qu'il ait un hématome de la taille de sa main dans son dos. Encore un soir, rires forcés et faux sourires, la même vieille fatigue que Kurt subissait depuis déjà des années.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula et le lundi suivant Kurt retrouva Rachel sur le parking du lycée, elle l'attendait de pied ferme pour lui parler de la chanson qu'elle voulait interpréter pour le glee club.

« Rachel, laisses moi le temps de me réveiller s'il te plaît .. »

« Tu es grincheux ce matin qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il se tourna vers elle les yeux fatiguées. « Pitié, Finn et toi, remettez vous ensemble ! »

Elle se stoppa indignée « Pardon ? »

« Depuis que vous vous êtes séparé il passe son temps devant sa Xbox ou à jouer de la batterie.. J'ai besoin de sommeil ! »

Il détestait être en présence de ce qu'ils appelaient Finchel, pour la simple raison que leurs élans de tendresse lui rappelait à quel point lui était seul, mais son sommeil était devenu primordiale.

« Si on doit se remettre ensemble, j'attends tout d'abord des excuses de sa part. »

« Parce que tu n'as rien à te reprocher comme d'habitude. » Dit il excédé.

Rachel savait qu'elle ne devait pas chercher Kurt lorsqu'il était fatiguée, il était d'humeur massacrante ce jour là et elle essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux pics qu'ils lui envoyait.

« Oh . Mon . Dieu ! »

Kurt se retourna vers elle intrigué et suivi le regard de son amie.

Une mustang 1967 rouge venait de se garer sur le parking et la personne qui en descendit n'était autre que Blaine. Une classe légendaire s'évadait de lui, ses lunettes de soleil Rayban, sa démarche, sa veste en cuir, son jeans serré et son T Shirt en col V qui dessinait son torse parfaitement.

Rachel et Kurt restèrent bouche bée.

Il passa devant eux, leur lançant un regard rapide avant de monter les marches qui menaient au bâtiment.

« Il est … » commença Kurt

« Jouissif ? » Finit Santana qui les avait rejoint.

« Mais quand est ce que tu es arrivée toi ! » S'indigna le garçon

Elle l'ignora « Regardez moi ces fesses .. »

Rachel et Kurt soupirèrent en cœur levant les yeux au ciel avant qu'elle ne lui prenne le bras et qu'ils s'éloignent laissant Santana.

« Cette fille a un sérieux problème. » Cria Rachel alors qu'ils étaient entrés dans le lycée « Elle avait vraiment besoin de mater ses fesses ? »

« Baisses d'un ton tout le monde nous regarde .. »

Kurt n'osa pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les regarder lui non plus et se pinça les lèvres se sentant honteux.

Suite à ca la matinée se déroula normalement, Kurt avait découvert pendant la semaine qu'il partageait aussi les cours de français et d'histoire avec Blaine, et il s'était encore une fois surpris à le regarder, le fixer plus exactement, croisant parfois son regard accidentellement.

Pour le moment il ne savait pas grand chose de lui, à part son prénom, son age et le fait qu'il ait une belle voiture. Il était un garçon plutôt souriant, mais assez prétentieux dans son attitude, peut être était ce tout simplement l'amas de filles qui lui tournaient autour qui donnait cette impression finalement.

A sa pause de midi il dut se résigner à partir manger seul, Rachel et Mercedes étant en cours d'espagnol jusqu'à 13 heures. Une fois arrivé à la cafétéria il remarqua vite la table principale occupée par l'équipe de foot et souhaita de tout coeur qu'aucun ne fasse attention à lui, ce qui par miracle se réalisa. Il s'installa à une table dans un coin et commença à manger sa salade.

Les rires fort et niais de deux cheerleaders attirèrent son attention, elles étaient toutes les deux assises aux cotés de Blaine et rigolaient au moindre mot qui sortaient de sa bouche. Que pouvait il y avoir de si drôle ? Il haussa les sourcils, redirigeant ses yeux sur son assiette, mais ils ne cessaient de se braquer vers le garçon, comme par instinct. Il croisa soudain le regard de Blaine et se mit à rougir furieusement avant de fixer de nouveau son plateau. Il but son verre d'eau d'une traite et se leva renversant à moitié ce qui se trouvait sur son plateau encore bien rempli. Il se stoppa net lorsqu'une ombre s'abattit sur lui.

Blaine était là, se tenant debout en face lui. Il le regarda gêné et chercha à parler le plus rapidement possible pour briser le silence « Salut, je - »

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins » Le coupa le beau brun qui attrapa la pomme sur le plateau de Kurt pour jouer avec. « Arrêtes de me fixer. » Il le regarda de ses yeux perçants, avant de reposer le fruit d'un geste brusque, faisant vaciller Kurt.

Le garçon à la peau de porcelaine resta figé sur place ne trouvant pas les mots, regardant juste Blaine retourner à sa table pour retrouver ses deux pimbêches.

Il avait longtemps pensé aux premiers mots qu'il oserait lui adresser, mais jamais il ne c'était douté qu'il recevrait ceux ci en tant que réponse. Il déglutit simplement se sentant affreusement idiot d'avoir autant admirer un crétin et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

« Eh Hummel ! »

Kurt se retourna alors machinalement, reconnaissant que trop tard la voix d'Azimio et reçu en pleine figure un verre d'eau froid. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux entendant les rires des élèves autour de lui, son souffle se coupa, ses jambes tremblantes ne demandaient qu'à flancher, sa mâchoire serrée retenant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau et il sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceau devant l'humiliation et la haine de ce monde dont il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.


	2. All along it was a fever

**Me revoilà ENFIN ! Pour le chapitre 2**

**Je suis désolée pour le temps écoulé depuis le premier, j'étais d'avantage sur celle que j'ai commencé précédemment ( Fic CrissColfer pour ceux que ça intéressent ^^ : Now I See ) **

**Bref ! **

**Pour répondre aux reviews : **

**Klainekisses : Tout d'abord merci pour le compliment ^^ Concernant le comportement de Blaine vis à vis de Kurt il n'est pas sans raison, Hétéro ou non .. Ce sera un peu plus compliqué que ça, il en sera dit d'avantage sur lui, son passé, ses ressentis dans les chapitres à venir, les premiers étant plus centrés sur Kurt. Santana est aussi un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, pour ne pas dire l'un de mes préférés :D .. Je ne porte pas non plus Finchel dans mon coeur, mais ce sont des éléments importants dans la vie de Kurt à mes yeux, ils apportent à leur façon de l'aide au petit Kurtie, enfin c'est ce qui se passera dans ma fic en tout cas .. Bref je m'étale ! Pour les chapitres je n'ai pas vraiment de jours précis, tout comme pour mon autre fic dont je publie à peu près 1 ou 2 chapitres par semaine, ici ce sera 1 minimum. ( du moins je vais essayer ^^ ) Voili voilou, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions et que ce chapitre te plaira ! **

**Lovely-CC-lovely : Pas gagné du tout, mais le petit Kurt a plus d'un tour dans sa manche.**

**justmoi59 : merci, en espérant que la suite te plaise ^^**

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : Pauvre Blaine le mal aimé ! Sa voiture est géniale mouhaha je suis fière de moi ( je me lance des fleurs oui oui ) C'est drôle comme personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit arrogant. Et bien voilà enfin la suite.**

**Ely Criss : Oui le comportement de Blaine va évoluer, car comme tu le dis sinon ce sera pas du Klaine x) il aura juste besoin d'aide pour ça, que notre cher Kurt lui apportera.**

**Arawelle : oui côuragé Kurt ^^**

**NobodySaidItWasEasy : Merci, la voilaaa ! **

**Bon après ce petit pavé de blabla .. Je vous laisse la liberté de lire ce chapitre. **

* * *

...

All along it was a fever

...

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Blaine avait daigné adresser la parole à Kurt, et tout comme il le lui avait demandé, il n'avait plus posé ses yeux sur le beau brun. Bien que parfois l'envie le poignardait, il en avait conclu que Anderson n'était rien de plus qu'un crétin et qu'il ne devait pas perdre son temps à l'admirer.

Étrangement il lui parut certaine fois que c'était l'autre garçon qui le fixait discrètement, mais c'était sûrement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Non ?

Ce jeudi après midi Kurt était avec Rachel et Mercedes dans la salle du Glee club, attendant que les autres membres ainsi que leur professeur les rejoignent.

« Kurt, c'est un pantalon pour homme que tu portes ? » Rachel le regardait un sourcil levé et sa question ne sembla pas l'atteindre lui qui était perdu dans ses pensées. « Kurt ? »

Il resta les yeux perdus dans le vide « Uhm ? »

Mercedes se pencha devant lui « T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tes bizarre ces derniers temps. »

« Tu penses au beau Blaine ? » Le taquina la première.

« Hein ? De quoi ? Je ne suis pas au courant. » Continua la seconde

Kurt roula des yeux « Non, je m'en fiche de Blaine.. » sa voix se brisa légèrement sur le prénom du bouclé qui hantait réellement ses pensés.

Rachel gloussa « Avoues qu'il te plaît »

« Non, et encore moins depuis qu'il m'a interdit de le regarder. »

Les deux filles se figèrent avant de dire en cœur « Quoi ?! »

Il se leva et leur fit face « Vous m'avez très bien entendu, l'idée que je pose mes yeux sur lui l'a apparemment dérangé au point qu'il vienne me dire de ne plus le regarder. »

Rachel se leva précipitamment « C'est inacceptable Kurt ! Mes papas vont en entendre parler ! Quel sale homophobe ! »

« Non ne .. » Commença alors Kurt qui fut coupé par une voix se rapprochant d'eux.

« Il ne l'est pas. »

Santana les avait rejoint.

Rachel soupira bruyamment « On t'a déjà dit d'arrêter d'écouter nos conversations.. »

La cheerleader croisa les bras et se rapprocha d'eux « Je n'écoutais pas, mais tes cris cher miss Peggy ont fracassé mes tympans alors que je passais dans le couloir. »

« Ok, mais pourquoi tu défend Blaine ? »

Santana afficha un air offensé « Je ne défend pas le hobbit, ok il est canon et je l'aurai bien ramené dans mon lit il y a un temps, mais il est gay c'est certain. »

Les trois autres restèrent bouche bée

« Et oui les trolls, mon gaydar est implacable. »

Kurt secoua la tête pour se réveiller « Tu dis n'importe quoi, il change de fille tout les deux jours.. »

« Et j'en faisais autant. » Répliqua la latino.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, après tout, c'était vrai que Santana était la plus belle garce du lycée auparavant et s'était révélée en fait être lesbienne, mais pour Blaine c'était différent.

« Il est aussi gay que LadyHummel l'est. »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme çà ... »

Elle l'ignora et continua « Puis quel homophobe écoute du Queen ? Ou porte des slims aussi serrés ? Sérieux, vous êtes carrément c- »

« Bonjour les jeunes ! » La coupa Will Schuester « Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? »

Elle roula des yeux et partit s'asseoir le plus loin possible des trois adolescents qui semblaient totalement perdus après ses révélations.

Blaine serait il vraiment gay ? Impossible !

_Kurt réveils toi, tu rêves ! Puis même si il l'était, je dis bien SI, tu ne l'intéresse pas, tu le dégoûtes !_

Il se pinça les lèvres, il avait beau le nier, Blaine lui plaisait, et c'était là tout le problème..

* * *

Le lundi suivant Kurt était assis derrière Blaine comme à son habitude pendant son cour de français, essayant de toute ses forces de ne pas le regarder, ce qui était évidement difficile vu qu'il était en plein dans son champ de vision.

Le professeur retira le bouchon de son marqueur et écrit au tableaux « Histoire de France. » Il se tourna vers ses élèves pas très enchantés devant cette nouvelle. « Vous allez vous mettre par deux et traiter l'un des sujets que l'on a vu depuis le début de l'année. »

« On en a vu qu'un seul Monsieur. » L'interrompit Kurt dans un français impeccable, braquant tout les regards incompris sur lui.

« Alors ce sera encore plus simple. »

Il grimaça à l'idée de devoir faire ce projet à deux, avec sa chance légendaire il allait tomber avec l'une de ces cheerleader au QI inférieur à celui d'un hamster ou encore mieux, avec Azimio.

« Bien sûr c'est moi qui formerait les groupes » continua le professeur, obtenant les protestations de ses élèves, mais il n'y fit pas attention et commença à révéler les duo.

Kurt jouait avec l'un de ses stylos mais le fit tomber bruyamment par terre quand il entendit le nom de son partenaire « Hummel et Anderson. »

Il se redressa brusquement et bredouilla le peu de mot qu'il réussit à former « Je .. Je peux le faire tout seul. »

« La règle s'applique pour tout le monde . »

Il grogna et replongea ses yeux sur sa feuille sur laquelle il avait gribouillé toute sorte de forme durant le début du cours. Il ne voulait pas, non vraiment pas faire quoi que ce soit avec Blaine, peut être valait il mieux qu'il se coltine tout le travail plutôt que devoir passer tu temps avec lui.. De toute façon il n'allait sûrement pas lui laisser le choix.

« Mettez vous par binôme, vous avez la fin de l'heure pour commencer. »

Kurt roula des yeux et entreprit de ramasser son stylo précédemment tombé. Alors qu'il s'était penché, ses doigts l'ayant attrapé des converses noir s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa main, il releva les yeux, passant devant un jeans bleu marine, un t shirt rouge jusqu'à atteindre le visage de Blaine. Il sursauta en le voyant et se sentit complètement nul, Blaine devait vraiment le prendre pour le dernier des débiles. Il se frappa mentalement et tourna la tête tout en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Demanda le brun tout en regardant avec dédain le sac de Kurt posé sur la chaise non occupée à coté de lui.

« Ouais. » Il le retira et le laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Blaine s'assit à coté de lui et appuya ses coudes contre la table pour maintenir sa tête. Kurt sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps de le savoir si proche de lui, son odeur pimentée venait lui chatouiller le nez et son pied gauche était collé au droit de Darren. Lorsqu'il le réalisa il le retira instantanément, le cognant contre le pied de la table. Il siffla de douleur et un rictus étira alors les lèvres du bouclé.

« On est sensé le faire sur quoi ? » Demanda ce dernier qui n'avait apparemment rien suivi des cours précédents pour poser cette question.

Comment Kurt pouvait il s'intéresser à un tel idiot ? Il valait bien mieux que ça, il était bien loin de l'image de son futur époux metteur en scène.

« Sur la révolution française, tu sais quand ils ont décapité tout ces despotes arrogants. » Finit par lui répondre Kurt d'un ton grinçant.

Blaine soupira bruyamment et passa une main dans ses boucles sombres. « Ouais je vois. »

« Pas la peine de t'y intéresser, je ferai le boulot et t'auras qu'à écrire ton nom en haut à gauche. »

La sonnerie retentit et Kurt entreprit de se lever, mais dans son élan il prit appui non sur la table mais sur la main de Blaine qui se raidit à ce contact. Il tourna brusquement son visage, rencontrant le regard confus de Kurt dont les joues étaient devenues écarlates. Rongé par la honte et le malaise il prit maladroitement ses livres et les colla contre son torse ainsi que son sac, avant de partir il pu voir la main de Blaine se serrer et se tendre, il essaya de refouler cette envie de le frapper, il le dégoûtait à ce point ? Il sortit d'un pas pressé hors de la salle et surtout loin de Blaine.

Il détestait cette chaleur qui avait envahi son cœur au moment où il avait touché la peau halée de Blaine, pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait il autant attiré par lui ? Il était magnifique certes, il ne pouvait définitivement pas le nier, mais il en avait assez des amours à sens unique, d'être rejeté sans ménagement, peut être que Blaine lui servait uniquement de distraction, il en oubliait sa solitude en se raccrochant à son attirance pour lui. Ou alors il était juste en manque de the notebook, oui c'était sûrement ça, il se décida à le regarder une fois rentré chez lui.

En attendant il mourrait de faim, il prit donc la direction de la cafétéria pour retrouver ses amies, qui au contraire de Blaine, avaient un minimum de bon sens et conversation.

_Arrêtes avec Blaine !_

Il se secoua la tête pour le sortir de ses pensées alors qu'il était devant les entrées. Il hésitait encore entre la salade mozzarella-tomate et la poulet-crudité, décidément il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette, il finit par choisir des concombres, qu'il accompagna d'une pomme et d'un yaourt.

« Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Brian de l'équipe de foot ? » Demandait Tina tout en mangeant ses frittes.

« Je ne te le conseil pas, il a un goût bizarre. » Répondit Santana qui se limait les ongles, faisant une grimace.

« Un goût bizarre ? » Réagit Rachel qui ne comprenait pas.

« Il avait embrassé tes aisselles avant ? » Demanda Brittany avec naïveté.

Rachel fit un air dégoutté et se reconcentra sur son assiette « Tina tu n'es plus avec Mike ? »

« Break. » Répondit cette dernière avec un regard glacial.

« Tiens LadyHummel t'es en retard, tu passais du bon temps avec le nain dans les toilettes pour dame ? » Cracha Santana qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de ses ongles parfaitement taillés.

Kurt prit place à coté de Rachel et ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à la provocation de la brune .

« Kurt je croyais que tu détestait les concombres.. » Dit Rachel d'un ton confus.

« Au contraire il adore ça. » Reprit la latino se moquant ouvertement de lui.

« Je t'en supplie fermes la Santana. »

Cette dernière répondit par un rire devant l'agacement de Kurt et souffla sur ses doigts.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Tina inquiète. De toute elle était sûrement celle qui le comprenait le mieux, Rachel et Mercedes avaient beau être ses meilleures amies, elles ne partageaient pas sa mentalité, elles étaient superficielles et surtout trop obnubilées par les garçons. Ne l'était il pas aussi finalement ?

« Blaiiine. » Lui répondit Rachel à sa place tout en cognant son épaule contre la sienne.

Kurt haussa les sourcils d'énervement et lâcha brutalement sa fourchette « On peut arrêter de parler de lui une minute ? »

« Tu parles du mec qui te relook depuis que t'es arrivé ? » Affirma Santana.

Toutes levèrent les yeux vers elle avant de se tourner dans la direction du bouclé qui en effet était les yeux rivés sur Kurt.

« Kurt ! » Commença Tina.

« Il te mate vraiment ! » Finit Rachel.

« Matt Damon ? » Demanda Brittany.

Kurt roula des yeux, finalement elles n'étaient pas plus saines d'esprit que Blaine, elles étaient même sûrement pires que lui, il se leva et attrapa son plateau.

« Tu n'as presque rien mangé. »

« J'ai perdu l'appétit. » Répondit il à voix basse avant de s'éloigner.

Il passa devant la table ou était installé Blaine et rencontra son regard mordoré, il le fixait sans essayer de le dissimuler, son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme survolté, cognant contre sa poitrine tellement fort qu'il eut l'impression que tout les élèves présents pouvaient l'entendre. Troublé et confus il en oublia qu'il marchait dans le réfectoire et cogna son plateau contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un plus exactement.

« Désolé je - » Il ne réalisa que trop tard que cette personne était Karofsky. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal, l'univers était vraiment contre lui.

« Putain Hummel tu me cherches ? » Grogna le footballer serrant son poing avec exagération pour être sur que toute personne présente le verrait.

« Ta corpulence bouchait mon chemin. » Répondit Kurt énervé, il n'avait pas besoin que ce gorille en rajoute une couche. « Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser passer.. »

« Encore un mot et la furie s'abattra sur toi tapette ! »

« T'as pas finit avec ce nom débile ? »

Karofsky le bouscula brutalement le faisant chavirer avant de partir avec un rire grave et fort, il essaya de se rattraper mais son pied glissa. Il s'attendait à s'écrouler sur le sol et encaisser tout les rires moqueurs des élèves autour de lui, mais à la place il sentit une main le rattraper fermement.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux qu'il avait fermé le plus fort possible avant sa chute pressentie, se demandant qu'elle était cette pression qui maintenait son bras. Lorsqu'il vit à nouveau clair, son cœur rata un battement, découvrant son sauveur.

« Est ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Blaine l'air inquiet.

Blaine, oui Blaine le crétin, l'homophobe, l'inintéressant.. Blaine le mec magnifique, sexy.. Stop !

_Réveils toi Kurt, tu divagues !_

« Euh.. Oui..Oui.. Ça va.. Merci. » Kurt bafouilla les quelques mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à rassembler dans son esprit embrouillé, il se trouvait si exaspérant, lui qui s'était toujours sentit supérieur par sa réparti, face à Blaine elle s'envolait tout simplement.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ses yeux bleus couleur océan grands ouverts plongés dans ceux si paisibles, chauds, d'un miel orné d'un vert magnifique de Blaine.

Le brun lui parlait, mais Kurt n'entendait rien, il était perdu dans sa bulle de bonheur, ses yeux quittèrent vite ceux de Blaine pour s'attarder sur ses lèvres, elles ne cessaient de bouger, que pouvait il bien lui dire ? Peu importe, il s'en fichait, elles le captivaient, l'attiraient, et si il y posait les siennes ? Que se passerait il ? Un feu d'artifice …

« Hummel ? » La voix de Blaine le sortit enfin de sa transe et il sentit un frisson lui traverser tout le corps, ses joues prirent feu et son regard se détourna.

_Merde, t'es vraiment naze, qu'est ce tu fais Kurt !_

Il fut interpellé par la pression encore présente sur son bras et y jeta un coup d'œil, Blaine le tenait toujours fermement, lorsque ce dernier s'en rendit compte il sursauta et le lâcha immédiatement.

« Fais gaf la prochaine fois. » Affirma Blaine avant de froncer les sourcils et de retourner s'asseoir.

Kurt demeura bouche bée, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, il remarqua rapidement tout les regards braqués sur lui, ainsi que Rachel et Tina qui souriaient niaisement. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps et se dépêcha de poser son plateau et de partir.

Le reste de la journée passa étonnement vite, Rachel n'avait cessé de lui décrire la scène qu'il avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt, comment Blaine avait accouru vers lui, son air si mignon et désemparé devant le bouclé, à quel point les autres élèves avaient été choqués et toutes ces choses dont il ne voulait pas parler.

Ils étaient à présent sur le parking du lycée, Finn parlait avec Puck à coté de Kurt appuyé contre sa propre voiture qui discutait de Wicked avec sa meilleure amie.

« J'aimerai tellement qu'on fasse une semaine Wicked ! Je vais en parler à Monsieur Schuester. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres seraient très emballés. » Lui répondit poliment Kurt qui cherchait désespérément du regard Blaine.

« Et qu'est ce que tu penses de West Side Story ? Tu pourrais faire Tony. »

« La, tu m'intéresses. »

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur et lorsque Kurt détourna à nouveau le regard vers les autres voitures son visage de décomposa.

Blaine était devant sa mustang, accompagné d'une Cheerleader qui ne cessait de se coller contre lui, faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse, jouant avec ses boucles, bougeant ses hanches pour que les volants de sa jupes extra courte rouge se soulèvent.

_Qu'est ce que tu espérais ? Tu perds ton temps._

Il ne pouvait empêcher la colère et la tristesse qui montait en lui, ses yeux étaient comme scotchés sur Blaine, il insultait intérieurement la simple d'esprit qui le chauffait sans retenu.

Le beau brun finit par croiser son regard, ses yeux soudains sombres et froids le fixèrent, mais Kurt ne détourna pas pour autant les siens, Blaine attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et la colla d'avantage contre lui, il lui sourit et reposa ses yeux sur Kurt d'un air provocant.

La mâchoire de ce dernier se serra et il prit Rachel par la main « Viens on s'en va. » et monta dans sa voiture furieux.

* * *

Kurt n'avait pas souhaité manger en famille ce soir là, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, dégustant son sandwich au tofu devant son film préféré. Il avait tenu la promesse qu'il s'était fait après son cours de français, il regardait the notebook, pleurant comme à chaque fois lors de la scène du baiser brûlant sous la pluie battante, mon dieu qu'il aimait ce passage, il lui arrivait de faire un arrêt et de la repasser 3 - 4 fois, s'imaginant faire de même dans Central Park avec son acteur/metteur en scène, mais cette fois ci seul le regard provocant et les lèvres sexy de Blaine clignotaient dans son esprit, il éteignit alors brusquement la télé et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Blaine Anderson ... Son nom résonnait dans ses oreilles, son image s'imposait sous ses paupières, il attrapa son oreiller et le serra intensément contre lui et refoula les papillons qui lui chatouillaient le ventre.

Il se sentait si seul, il avait beau faire bonne figure, il était le rare de ses amis à ne jamais avoir été aimé, désiré, il ne savait pas ce que c'était de partager un amour réciproque, de pouvoir accorder sa confiance à un être qui le chérirait autant que lui si ce n'est plus, il aurait aimé que des bras forts et rassurants le console quand son père avait été dans le coma l'année passée, il aurait aimé ressentir le doux contact de lèvres contre les siennes le jour de la saint valentin, il aurait aimé danser un slow lors du bal de promo où il avait passé la soirée assis sur une chaise à manger une part de gâteau, il aurait aimé faire toute ces choses que les jeunes de son age vivaient et lui imposaient tout les jours, lui rappelant le poids de la solitude sur ses épaules.

Il se faufila dans le triste réconfort de son lit, et ferma les yeux, subissant de s'endormir encore une fois seul dans des draps froids et vides.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si il n'en apprend pas d'avantage sur ce cher Blaine. Le suivant sera d'avantage centré sur lui, plus long, et un premier rapprochement entre nos deux chouchous ! A bientôt pour le prochain ^^**


	3. Walls of insincerity

**Bonjour à tous ! de retour pour le chapitre 3 avec beaucouuuup de retard ( *se cache*) **

**Je vais essayer de publier les suivants plus rapidement, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps.**

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Ça donne du courage autant de soutient ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Walls of insincerity

...

Ce matin dans sa grande maison de Lima, le garçon endormi fut sorti de son sommeil par son bourreau habituel. La sonnerie irritante du réveil ne cessait de retentir, pourquoi ne s'arrêtait elle pas ? Il dormait si paisiblement.. Il enfuit son visage dans son oreiller, essayant d'oublier le son qui percutait ses tympans, mais rien à faire. Il poussa un grognement, énervé et fatigué, tendit le bras et fit voler le responsable à travers sa chambre désordonnée mais le son du réveil frappant le sol suffit pour le réveiller complètement. Il s'assit sur son lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés et bailla sans retenu. Qu'elle heure pouvait il bien être ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir vu que son réveil gisait sur le sol.

« Blaine lèves toi mon Chéri, il est déjà 10 heures. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, maintenant il le savait.

Il ferma les yeux paresseusement et laissa ses souvenir de la conversation de la veille envahir son esprit ...

* * *

« Salut Anderson. »

« Salut. »

Blaine n'appréciait pas spécialement Dave, il était un abruti comme les autres, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se mettre mal inutilement avec lui, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

« C'était quoi ton délire avec Hummel à la cafet' tout à l'heure ? »

Blaine était torse nu, s'essuyant son visage perlé de goutte de sueur après un entraînement acharné, Karofsky le scrutait avec mépris et claqua la porte de son casier, après avoir enfilé son maillot de foot.

« Je peux emmerder le monde, mais j'aime pas la violence physique pour autant. » Répondit finalement Blaine déjà ennuyé de la conversation.

Le footballeur rit se moquant ouvertement de lui et Blaine avait juste envie de lui foutre son putain de poing dans la figure, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment en phase avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Okay je vois ! T'as l'air de te sentir à l'aise ici. »

« J'ai connu mieux. » Reprit le brun demi attentif.

« Ouais c'est sur ça devait être cool San Francisco. » Blaine ne répondit pas, il se contenta de mettre un t shirt propre, mais Dave s'approcha de lui et continua. « Défends encore une fois l'autre tapette et tu subira le même sort que lui. »

Son visage s'assombrit en l'espace d'une seconde, un sentiment partagé entre la colère et le dégoût, il se tourna vers Dave ses sourcils épais froncés et son fidèle regard noir « Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?! »

« Tu m'as compris. » Il s'approcha encore d'avantage de lui, se retrouvant face à face. « Si tu veux pas qu'on te tombe dessus tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. »

« Tu crois pouvoir me manipuler ? » Ricana Blaine avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule.

« Tu serais près à prendre le risque pour Hummel ? »

« Vas te faire foutre. » Il le bouscula en prenant la direction vers la porte mais fut stopper net par les propos de Dave.

« Je savais pas que t'étais une tarlouze toi aussi. »

Il soupira bruyamment, bouillonnant de haine envers ce gros connard de Karofsky, ce que ce dernier ignorait c'est que Blaine marchait à la provocation et il venait de lui donner une bonne raison de réellement se rapprocher de Kurt.

« T'ignores beaucoup de chose sur moi. »

* * *

Il finit par se lever lentement, étirant brièvement son corps engourdi et sortit de sa chambre. L'adolescent traînait lourdement des pieds lorsqu'il passa devant un miroir accroché dans le couloir, il s'arrêta pour visualiser ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, fixa quelques secondes ses cheveux bouclés ébouriffés et haussa les épaules un air impassible avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à l'escalier.

« Qu'est ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda sa mère dans le salon qui rangeait des affaires dans son sac à main.

Katherine était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année très séduisante, ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, son teint halé dont Blaine avait hérité, et de sombres yeux marrons. Elle se complaisait toujours dans le fait que la plupart des gens pensaient qu'elle avait 10 ans de moins que son age réel, ce qui exaspérait son fils au plus haut point, malgré qu'il le pensait également.

« Il faut que je trouve un garage. » Marmonna Blaine depuis la cuisine alors qu'il sortait la bouteille de lait du frigo.

« Tu dépenses trop d'argent dans cette stupide voiture. »

Il bu quelques gorgés, au grand malheur de sa mère qui le sermonnait, l'obligeant à prendre un verre quand elle le voyait.

« C'est mon argent, j'en fais ce que je veux. » Répondit il après s'être essuyé les traces de lait autour de sa bouche. « J'ai les pneus avant à changer. »

« Il y a un garage près de la route principale, tu pourrais aller y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Ouais, j'irai voir. »

Elle pénétra enfin dans la cuisine et embrassa les cheveux de son fils « A ce soir mon chéri. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder et elle quitta la pièce sans plus attendre. Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'entende le moteur de la voiture familiale ronronner et s'éloigner.

Il se leva afin de rejoindre le salon où il s'arrêta pour regarder la maison récemment acquise, meublée, décorée et pourtant tellement vide.

Il détestait l'idée de devoir s'habituer à un nouvel endroit, ses parents étaient généralement en déplacement, leur travail les obligeant à bouger sur plusieurs jours. Son grand frère Cooper, lui avait eu la bonne idée de partir à l'aventure à ses 19 ans, à présent il enchaînait des petits contrats pour des séries, des téléfilms, des publicités à Hollywood, il lui arrivait de revenir de temps en temps, mais il avait souhaité prendre ses distances avec la famille Anderson.

Blaine se décida finalement à aller se préparer, il passa une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, savourant l'eau chaude qui glissait sur sa peau, et prenant le temps de discipliner ses boucles sans résultat. Il s'habilla de son jeans préféré, celui dans lequel il pouvait bouger librement, celui du samedi, enfila un t shirt gris anthracite et se chaussa de ses habituelles converses noirs.

Alors qu'il était sur le porche devant sa grande maison de banlieue pseudo chic de Lima il sortit son téléphone pour voir l'heure.

11h13

Le garage ne serait surement pas encore fermé, au passage il découvrit qu'il avait un message, de cette cheerleader avec qui il flirtait actuellement, Jenny ou Stacy, en fait il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il lui répondrait quand il aurait le temps, à vrai dire il l'avait actuellement, mais les pneus de sa voiture était plus importants.

* * *

Le garage de Burt Hummel était l'un des moins cher de la ville, ce qui lui valait une clientèle fidèle et satisfaite. Il ne payait pourtant pas de mine, mais le travail était toujours bien fait, ses employés étaient ravis que leur patron ait trouvé une solution pour ne pas avoir à se débarrasser de certain pendant la crise et il avait la chance de recevoir l'aide de Finn régulièrement, bien qu'il devait le payer également, il lui demandait en revanche moins que tout autre salariés.

Il discutait des réparations sur une audi accidentée lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme entrer les mains dans les poches.

« Bonjour, je peux t'aider ? » Demanda t il de sa voix bourrue. Son collègue fit un léger sourire de salutation à Blaine et partit.

« Bonjour, j'aurais aimé connaître vos tarifs. »

« Sur quel produit ? » Reprit Burt, sa voix s'étant adoucit.

« Des pneus, 185 sur 75 »

Burt s'essuya les mains avec un morceau informe de tissu qui traînait et sortit un cahier de dessous un tas de documents.

« Voyons ce qu'on a.. »

Il commença alors à chercher des yeux.

Le garçon quant à lui zieutait le garage, ça lui rappelait souvent l'été où son père lui avait offert sa voiture et l'avait poussé à la remettre d'aplomb. Il était à présent perdu dans ses pensées lorsque des bruits de pas hâtifs s'approchèrent.

Blaine n'eut à peine le temps de réaliser que la personne en question avait surgit par derrière sur Burt.

« Salut papa, ça va ? »

Kurt était à présent à coté de son père, un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants de bonheur, habillé sur son 31 comme d'habitude.

« Bien et toi fiston ? »

« Ouep, je t'ai amené ton déjeuner. » Il parlait sans prêter attention ne serait qu'une seul fois l'autre garçon qui était ses yeux mordorés bloqués sur lui. « Omelette et soupe de légume. » Ajouta le châtain avec toujours autant d'entrain.

« Kurt, je t'ai déjà dit qu'un sandwich suffisait. » Soupira Burt alors qu'il jetait un œil dans le sac de papier.

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre Finn.. »

Burt donna une tape sur l'épaule de son fils qui scruta la main sale de son père sur son gilet en cachemire et haussa ses sourcils d'effrois.

« Alors ces pneus ... »

« Ouais. » Confirma Blaine qui attira finalement l'attention du second.

Ce qu'il vit à cet instant fut certainement l'assesseur émotionnel le plus impressionnant de toute sa vie, la joie et l'excitation présente quelques secondes plus tôt sur le visage de Kurt disparurent instantanément laissant place à de la surprise et de la méfiance.

Il ne savait pas si il devait lui parler ou non, après tout ils n'étaient pas proches, ils partageaient juste quelques cours et ce stupide devoir de français, mais il était dans le garage de son père et se dit qu'il devait finalement dire quelque chose. Il tenta alors un « Salut. » pas très convaincant.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et Blaine aurait pu jurer voir ses joues rosir légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Répondit Kurt avec méfiance.

« Tu le connais Kurt ? » Demanda alors son père, avant de laisser à Blaine le temps de répondre.

Un silence pesant régna durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne son regard du visage de Blaine.

« Non. »

Il attrapa sa veste précédemment posée sur le bureau de son père et l'épousseta avant de s'éloigner. « Je vais chez Mercedes, je rentre ce soir. »

« D'accord, à ce soir. »

Burt dirigea à nouveau ses yeux sur le bouclé, cet fois un regard plus méfiant et sévère, comme si il cherchait à lire en lui et deviner les choses horribles qu'il aurait bien pu faire vivre à son fils pour qu'il ait réagi de cette façon.

Blaine n'y fit pas attention et garda son assurance hautaine.

« Je n'en ais pas pour le moment mais je peux en commander. » Finit par grogner Burt.

« A quel prix ? » Demanda Blaine d'une voix lointaine, il semblait complètement ailleurs.

« 192$ avec la main d'œuvre. »

« Okay ça me semble correct. »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. »

Il se passa la main dans sa nuque qui lui semblait engourdie par l'ennui et remercia Burt avant de quitter le garage.

Il rentra dans sa voiture chérie et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire du reste de sa journée. Rester chez lui était définitivement déprimant, il repensa alors à Nelly ou Julie .. Bref sa pseudo copine actuelle et se dit qu'il pourrait très bien aller chez elle pour se changer les idées et au passage prendre du bon temps, si il pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il démarra en direction de sa résidence, il s'était résigner à déjeuner avec elle ayant la flemme de se faire à manger et il passerait plus facilement aux choses sérieuses ainsi. Il composa alors le numéro de la cheerleader, reprenant la route principale.

« Ouais, Salut, t'es seule ? »

Apparemment elle attendait son appel, il avait les yeux rivés sur la route, écoutant brièvement les réponses de la jeune fille, à vrai dire ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire ne l'intéressait pas, comme toute les autres avant elle.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il était devant chez elle, il laissa un long soupire s'échapper de sa bouche avant de se diriger vers la porte. Son ventre se tordait douloureusement, il n'avait pas envie d'être là, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il devait le faire.

La jeune fille ouvrit et sauta dans ses bras, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

« Salut bébé, tu m'as manqué. » S'écria la cheerleader avec un grand sourire.

« Salut. »

« Viens entres. »

Il la suivit dans le salon où elle avait installé la table ainsi qu'un repas qui au premier coup d'œil semblait pas trop mal, bref au pire il s'en foutait un peu.

« Tu as faim ? » Reprit elle.

« Pas vraiment. »

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et s'approcha de lui, elle passa ses mains sur son torse, les remontant jusqu'à son cou qu'elle enlaça et colla sa poitrine contre son torse.

« Mes parents ne rentrent pas avant ce soir.. On a tout le temps pour s'amuser un peu. »

Elle se mordit la lèvres tout en baissant ses yeux vers ce qui semblait être son entre-jambe et Blaine avait juste envie de la repousser, elle ne l'attirait pas tant que ça, voir pas du tout, mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, encore une fois, peut être que cette fois ce serait la bonne.

« Ok. »

Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune fille et l'attira dans un baiser humide et profond, elle ouvrit la bouche, appelant à ce qu'il y pénètre sa langue, se qu'il fit, elle s'accrocha d'avantage à lui et l'attira vers le canapé.

Elle le poussa, le faisant s'asseoir et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux remontant sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches. « T'as ce qu'il faut ? » Demanda t elle alors qu'elle entreprenait d'ouvrir son jeans.

« Ouais, toujours. »

Blaine se souleva légèrement pour sortir un préservatif de la poche arrière de son pantalon et la cheerleader lui arracha des mains.

Il la laissa faire, il n'avait pas envie de prendre cette peine, d'ailleurs il n'avait envie de rien, il pencha la tête en arrière, la reposant sur le coussin du sofa et fixa un moment le ventilateur au dessus de lui tourner. Cette vue lui provoqua un frisson dans tout son corps, il le réprima et ferma les yeux, se laissant entraîner dans ses pensées, loin de cette fille sur lui qui avait son sexe entre ses mains, loin de cette maison, loin de cette ville, loin de tout, loin de lui même, oubliant le fait qu'il était un putain de lâche.

* * *

« Tu sais quoi je trouve que ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas allé en ville tout les deux. »

« Ooh, viré shopping, tu illumines ma journée Mercedes. »

Kurt et Mercedes étaient assis sur le lit de la jeune fille, lui feuilletant le dernier vogue et elle l'un de ses nombreux magazines people, mangeant une tarte au citron meringuée.

« Mauvaise journée ? »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Tu t'es encore disputé avec Finn ? » Demanda t elle tout en haussant les sourcils.

« Non, si ce n'était que ça... »

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant la suite, ne la voyant pas arriver elle entreprit de la provoquer. « Donc ? »

Kurt s'allongea sur le matelas et posa son magazine à coté de lui « Il a fallu que je tombe sur Blaine au garage de mon père.. J'ai l'impression d'être maudit ! c'est comme si on était destiné à se rencontrer encore et encore .. »

Mercedes tressailli de surprise et lui frappa son pied qui était à coté d'elle

« Aie ! » S'écria Kurt outré.

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Ce mec te plaît ? Alors profites en ! »

« De un, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il me plaisait - »

« Menteur. » Le coupa son amie.

Il lui adressa un regard accusateur et reprit « De deux, c'est un débile, de trois profiter de quoi ? »

« De t'en rapprocher, t'as entendu Santana, il est peut être gay ! »

« Et donc parce qu'il serait gay et moi aussi il faut qu'on se mette ensemble ? Désolé de te dire que ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Mercedes semblait à présent méditer sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire, lui était tout simplement retourné dans la lecture assidue de son magazine.

« Rapproches toi de lui pour savoir si il l'est pour commencer, non ? » Reprit elle avec un grand sourire « J'aimerai tellement te voir heureux Kurt, tu en as besoin. »

« Je suis heureux. »

« Pas autant que tu le devrais.. Regardes je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait mais maintenant je suis avec Shane depuis 2 mois, il serait temps que toi aussi tu te trouves quelqu'un. »

« Comme si je n'avais pas essayé ! » Se vexa Kurt d'une voix brisée, il se leva et rangea son vogue dans son sac avant de le mettre sur son épaule.

« Où est ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Mercedes surprise, elle le regarda se diriger vers la porte.

« J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, alors je te dis à lundi en cours. »

« Mais non Kurt attends - »

La porte de la chambre claqua et il descendit d'un pas ferme les escaliers, avant de quitter sa maison.

* * *

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels tout le lycée apprit que Blaine avait lâchement quitté la cheerleaders pour une autre. Ses victimes se faisaient de plus en plus dans l'établissement, mais il ne plaisait pas moins pour autant, à croire qu'elles n'avaient aucune fierté. Kurt lui se battait pour la garder, il ne supportait pas ce coté de Blaine, et pourtant, il lui plaisait tellement, c'était incontrôlable !

Assez pensé à lui, il devait actuellement se concentrer sur son cours de sport, même si il en avait horreur.

« Je suis fatiguée, pourquoi est ce que ce cours est obligatoire ! » Râla Tina qui traînait des pieds vers Kurt et Rachel qui s'étiraient sur la pelouse.

Rachel se releva en s'appuyant sur son ami « Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai demandé un mot à l'infirmière elle me l'a refusé. »

« L'autre jour je lui ais dit que je faisais une dépression musicale elle ma laissé dormir une heure. » Souffla Kurt alors qu'il se baissait sur ses jambes pour atteindre ses pieds.

« Pour un cours de sport ? »

« Yep. »

Tina et Rachel le fixèrent abattues et dirent en cœur « Injuste. »

« Allez bougez moi ces fesses ramollies ! » Cria le coach Bieste de l'autre coté du terrain

Kurt lui lança un regard choqué et se leva pour rejoindre les deux jeunes filles.

« Vous trouvez mes fesses moles ? » Demanda t il affolé, essayant de les regarder discrètement, moulées dans son pantalon de sport noir synthétique.

« Si j'étais un mec, et gay je serais sortie avec toi rien que pour ça. »

« Merci Rachel, je vais essayer de prendre ça comme un compliment. »

Ils se remirent tout les trois à courir, pas très nerveusement, sous le ciel orageux de cette fin d'après midi d'automne, ils se traînaient plus qu'autre chose, mais ils faisaient l'effort d'essayer, c'était déjà ça non ?

Alors qu'ils parlaient à présent de pantalons skinny pas cher dans l'une des boutiques du centre ville, Blaine longea les gradins du stade, ses cheveux mouillés après un entraînement de box d'une heure. Kurt faillit de se prendre les pieds dans un plot qui traînait en le voyant et les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Attention LadyHummel, je te vois bander d'ici. » Cracha santana qui retournait vers les vestiaires avec Brittany après avoir finit de subir les foudres de Sue Silvester.

Il se mit à rougir furieusement, espérant que tout le terrain ne l'avait pas entendu, mais malheureusement pour lui, si.

« Je déteste cette fille... »

« Oh allé Kurt tout le monde sait que Blaine te plaît, il n'y a que toi qui refuse de l'admettre. » Le taquina Berry essoufflée.

« Si je courrais plus vite je t'aurais semé là tout de suite, pour abus de connerie. »

Tina gloussa au ton grinçant de Kurt et Rachel bouda.

Blaine s'était à présent arrêté devant les barrières qui longeaient la piste pour parler avec une brune, aussi greluche que les précédentes avec qui il avait été, et Kurt ne put se retenir de jeter quelques coups d'œil vers lui durant les dix minutes suivantes. Il se demandait comment un type comme lui pouvait autant intéresser les filles de McKinley, il les avait toute utilisé comme de vulgaire objets, pourquoi continuaient elles à espérer quelque chose de lui ? Qu'elle bande de débile pensa t il alors qu'il en était à son 3 ème tour de piste.

« Kurt trop d'ondes meurtrières s'évadent de toi c'est effrayant. »

Rachel le sortit de ses pensés alors qu'il avait ses yeux rivé sur le brun, riant avec cette fille.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien. »

Il roula des yeux ennuyé, il avait en réalité très bien entendu, et ce qui l'énerva le plus était qu'elle avait vu juste.

«T'essayes de te mettre au sport ? » Ricana Karofsky qui se dirigeait vers la pelouse avec quelques autres joueurs, attendant le début de leur entraînement.

Kurt ne réagit pas assez rapidement et se fit bousculer de plein fouet par Azimio, le faisant trébucher puis tomber négligemment sur la terre rouge.

Les footballeurs éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils le virent s'étaler, Rachel et Tina se précipitèrent vers lui.

« Mon dieu Kurt ça va ? » S'inquiéta Rachel avant de se relever et crier auprès de ses agresseurs « Espèce de primates ! Bande d'abrutis ! »

« C'est bon, arrêtes ! » S'énerva Kurt, après s'être appuyé sur ses mains. Il s'essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux avant que qui que ce soit les remarque et reprit son air fière.

« Mais kurt - »

« Laisses tomber. »

Les deux jeunes filles l'aidèrent à se relever, mais lorsqu'il pris appui sur son pied gauche, sa jambe flancha et il se rattrapa à Tina.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » Demanda cette dernière lorsqu'elle le rattrapa.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un éloigna la jeune fille de lui en geste brusque. Il posa ses yeux sur les chaussures de la personne en question qui venait de s'incruster, il les reconnu immédiatement et releva la tête surpris.

Blaine était en face de Kurt, lui attrapant le bras fermement pour le maintenir debout.

« Ça va ? »

Il le regarda apparemment inquiet, du moins il en avait l'air, Kurt n'en savait rien, il avait l'impression que son âme venait d'abandonner son corps.

« Euh.. Oui.. Oui ça va. » Bafouilla il idiotement, les joues écarlates et ses yeux azurs grands ouverts.

« Non il s'est fait mal ! »

Il se tourna vers Rachel furieux, pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'elle se mêle de tout ?!

« Anderson emmènes Hummel à l'infirmerie. » Ordonna le coach Bieste de sa voix grave et bourrue.

« Viens. » S'adressa t il à Kurt, qui s'essuyait la joue pour retirer la terre.

Sa voix était toujours rauque et grave mais elle était étrangement plus douce que d'habitude et ses yeux noisettes avec une touche d'un vert magnifique, dont Kurt n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard étaient rivés sur lui. Il le fixa simplement, bouche bée, il semblait hypnotisé par ce magnifique garçon qui lui tenait le bras de sa main forte.

Il n'entendit pas ce qui se dit après ça, déjà perdu dans sa bulle d'admiration, un brouhaha sourd et lointain résonnait dans ses oreilles, que disaient ils ? Aucune idée. C'est seulement lorsque Blaine posa son autre main sur son épaule qu'il réagit.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria t il surpris en sortant de sa trans.

Rachel gloussa et Blaine tressaillit à cet élan.

« Blaine disait qu'il allait te raccompagner au lycée. » Dit Rachel avec un grand sourire, tout en se mordant la lèvres, elle n'était vraiment pas discrète.

L'information mit un moment à atteindre son cerveau mais lorsqu'elle l'imprégna Kurt sursauta.

« Non, c'est bon je vais - » Sa jambe flancha à nouveau lorsqu'il voulut reprendre appuis dessus et Blaine passa son bras autour de son dos.

« Je m'en occupe. » S'adressa ce dernier aux deux jeunes filles qui acquiescèrent avant de reprendre leur course, tout en chuchotant et gloussant.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Oui c'est vrai que tu t'en sortais très bien. »

Se moqua Blaine, faisant doublement rougir Kurt, il le détestait réellement.

Il l'aida à atteindre les gradins où il le fit s'asseoir. Kurt retira sa chaussure pour voir de quoi avait l'air sa cheville, il l'examina brièvement et siffla de douleur quand il la bougea légèrement.

« Laisses moi voir. »

Blaine s'accroupit en face de lui.

« Pas la peine. »

Il lança un regard insistant à Kurt avant de reposer ses yeux sur sa cheville.

« Ça n'a pas l'air très grave, mais il vaudrait mieux que l'infirmière regarde quand même. »

« Ok, tu peux allé retrouver ta.. copine maintenant. » Souffla Kurt.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'intéressait soudainement à lui ? Par pitié ? Il n'en voulait pas. Il refusait de devenir sa bonne action de la journée, pour compenser son manque de cœur avec toutes ces filles.

« Lèves toi. » L'ignora Blaine.

« Quoi ? »

Blaine enleva sa veste en cuir, laissant place à un t shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement son corps, faisant rater un battement au cœur de Kurt.

« Lèves toi je te dis. »

Il roula des yeux, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant. Il s'exécuta finalement, prit appui sur son pied toujours valide et se maintint sur l'autre garçon.

Blaine se mit dos à lui et le regarda par dessus son épaule. « Montes. »

« Q-Quoi ?! Non ! » Le châtain le lâcha brusquement et se relaissa tomber sur le banc.

« Ne me soûle pas Hummel et montes ! » S'énerva Blaine, il commençait à perdre patience et Kurt n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien.

Là Kurt le reconnaissait, lui et sa fidèle agressivité dédaigneuse.

Il hésita un moment avant de l'écouter, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

A cet instant Blaine sentit un frisson traverser tout son corps et les poils de ses bras s'hérisser. Il ferma les yeux brièvement pour repousser ce sentiment étrange qui venait de l'envahir, il faisait n'importe quoi. Pourquoi l'aidait il ?! Pour faire chier Dave certainement, mais il avait couru vers lui presque instinctivement, sans se poser de question, il délirait complètement.

Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Kurt sur son dos, son ventre prit feu, il devenait vraiment cinglé, il fallait qu'il se reprenne avant de se laisser aller. Il passa ses mains sous les cuisses du châtain pour le maintenir sur son dos et prit la direction des vestiaires sous le regard choqué des footballeurs, des élèves comptant parmi eux Rachel et Tina et des cheerleaders.

Les mains puissantes de Blaine tenaient fermement ses jambes et Kurt repoussa la chaleur qui brûlait ses joues de toutes ses forces en vain. Sa tête tournait, peut être à cause de la chute (il savait que c'était une excuse), il se sentait littéralement perdre pied.

Le parfum de Kurt vint chatouiller le nez de Blaine, il était doux et enivrant, il se frappa mentalement lorsqu'il s'avoua à lui même qu'il sentait divinement bon, et soupira de soulagement une fois arrivé dans les vestiaires dont l'odeur de déodorant et de transpiration, aussi écœurante qu'elle soit lui fit oublier celle du garçon sur son dos.

Kurt descendit de son dos fort et musclé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, par chance en pleine après midi tous étaient en cours, il n'aurait pas à subir une humiliation supplémentaire. Il y avait eu assez de témoins sur le stade.

« On y est. »

Blaine ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, vide.

« Bordel.. Où est ce qu'elle est ? »

« Elle passe son temps dans la salle des profs à manger des cookies. » Répondit Kurt avec une grimace.

« Fait chier... »

Blaine se tourna vers Kurt et quand ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent ceux si clairs du second, sans savoir pourquoi chacun se laissa rire mais tout de même avec retenue. Ils venaient de vivre une scène vraiment très embarrassante, et ils se laissaient sûrement emporter par la pression redescendue.

Encore plus gêné de s'être laissé aller devant lui Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge et sautilla deux pas jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'assit.

« Je vais.. Je vais y aller. » Hésita Blaine tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux sombres. Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêta à sortir quand l'autre garçon l'interrompit.

« Anderson. »

Il se retourna.

« Merci. »

Kurt lui sourit tendrement, ses yeux bleus couleur océan posés sur lui, il était si resplendissant et Blaine resta figé un instant. Quelque chose se réveilla en lui, son cœur se serra, ses entrailles devinrent douloureuses et son souffle se coupa. Il devait partir maintenant, sans plus attendre. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et s'en alla rapidement, sans un regard en arrière. Une fois loin de l'infirmerie il marcha difficilement jusqu'à sa voiture et haleta bruyamment, il s'appuya sur la portière et essaya de reprendre une respiration calme et normale. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait bordel ! Il avait dépassé tout ça, c'était derrière lui, il était normal !

Il essuya son front devenu humide avec le revers de sa main et pénétra dans sa voiture. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de cette fille avec qui il sortait, celle de tout à l'heure, il ne connaissait pas exactement son prénom à elle non plus mais peu importe.

« Tu fais quoi maintenant ? » Demanda t il sèchement quand elle décrocha.

Les monstres qui sommeillaient en Blaine se réveillaient progressivement, il avait beau tout mettre en oeuvre pour se protéger, ils ne s'étaient pas volatilisés. Non ils s'étaient juste endormis, assommés par l'hypocrisie écrasante qu'il s'imposait depuis des années et quoi qu'il fasse rien ne les effacerait, ils seraient toujours encrés dans les cicatrices de son coeur.

Ce serait donc ça sa vie ? Survivre oppressé par les murs de l'insincèrité.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt ! **


End file.
